NUMB
by Hyuugadevit-Cherry
Summary: "Aku lelah menjadi seperti yang kau inginkan" / "apapun yang ku lakukan selalu salah di mata mu"/"ku menjadi seperti ini, yang ku ingin kan hanyalah menjadi diri sendiri dan tidak sama dengan mu" / karena apapun yang kau fikirkan tentang ku, tak akan pernah terbukti!" /Oneshoot/SasuSaku/DLDR


_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke & Uchiha Sakura**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Story by Hyuugadevit-Chery**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **OOC, Typo(s), bad fic, ide pasaran, abal, alur kecepetan, etc.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **If you don't like, don't ever try to read**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Enjoy Okay ^^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **NUMB**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Sumarry :**_

 _ **"Aku lelah menjadi seperti yang kau inginkan" / "apapun yang ku lakukan selalu salah di mata mu"/"ku menjadi seperti ini, yang ku ingin kan hanyalah menjadi diri sendiri dan tidak sama dengan mu" / karena apapun yang kau fikirkan tentang ku, tak akan pernah terbukti!"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sakura menghembuskan nafasnya keras-keras berharap pemuda di depannya dapat mengerti keluh kesahnya. Tapi pemuda itu tetap tak merespon apa yang ia lakukan.

Jadi Sakura menghentak- hentak kan kakinya keras- keras, melangkah kan kaki jenjang nya mendahului pemuda yang sejak tadi mendiamkannya.

Pemuda itu menarik tangan Sakura dan membuat nya menghadapnya.

"Kau ini kenapa Sasuke- _kun_?" Tanyanya dengan kesal.

Tapi Sasuke terus saja mendiamkannya menatapnya dengan pandangan tajamnya.

"Kau ini gadis Sakura, bersikaplah selayaknya seorang gadis. Dan kau ini sudah berumur 20 tahun, belajar lah bersikap dewasa" tegasnya.

Sakura hanya mematung. Sasuke kembali melangkah kan kakinya menuju kelasnya.

Sakura yang masih di parkiran ditinggalkan Sasuke semakin kesal. Sasuke selalu saja seperti itu.

Seperti pagi ini, Sasuke marah hanya karena Sakura berpakaian yang menurut Sasuke salah.

Oh~ ayolah, ia merasa tidak ada yang salah dengan kaos biru dongkernya, ia merasa tidak ada yang salah dengan celana _jeans_ hitamnya. Semuanya baik dan rapih.

Tapi menurut Sasuke, ia harus berpenampilan seperti layaknya seorang gadis. Mengenakan dress dan berdandan secantik mungkin. Mengikuti semua kemauannya. Padahal ia hanya akan ke kampus.

Sakura merasa dirinya tidak berguna, ia merasa diri nya hilang, tenggelam. Pandangannya menjadi sendu dan murung.

"Aku lelah menjadi seperti yang kau ingin kan, Sasuke- _kun_ " bisiknya.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah pesta ulang tahun Sasuke. Pesta ulang tahun yang diadakan sangat meriah. Mengingat orang tua Sasuke yang sangat kaya dan menyukai pesta, sehingga setiap ulang tahun anggota keluarga pasti akan dirayakan secara besar- besaran.

Sakura yang sudah tiga tahun berpacaran dengan Sasuke telah terbiasa dengan aturan- aturan yang Sasuke katakan padanya.

Sakura akui, ia bukan berasal dari kalangan orang berada. Ia hanya gadis yang lahir dari keluarga biasa saja. Ayahnya hanya seorang karyawan salah satu bank swasta, dan ibunya yang bekerja sebagai seorang guru. Tapi menurutnya hal yang berlebihan seperti ini tidak perlu meskipun memiliki banyak uang.

"Dasar, maniak pesta" gumamnya.

Ia merasa tidak nyaman dengan suasana ini. Terlalu ramai dan glamor.

Ia melihat kembali penampilannya. Mini dress dengan warna putih, seputih susu yang melekat pas di tubuhnya, lukisan bunga sakura yang berterbangan di ujung dress bagian kana.

Sakura melirik kaki nya yang terbungkus _wedges_ berwarna putih dengan tali yang membelit kaki jenjangnya.

Ia kembali menghela nafasnya. Ini tidak seperti dirinya. Sasuke yang memaksanya mengenakan semua ini. Ia merasa seperti menjadi bonekanya Sasuke.

Sasuke menghampiri Sakura dan membawa gadisnya ke hadapan semua orang. Mengikuti semua acara, bagai pajangan Sakura hanya diam dengan sesekali tersenyum di samping Sasuke yang bercengkrama dengan beberapa rekan bisnis ayahnya.

" _Rasanya diri ku hanyut dalam arus, ya hanyut dalam arus_ "batinnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini Sakura berada di salah satu gazebo fakultas pendidikan bersama seorang pemuda bernama Hyuuga Neji. Sakura sangat senang dengan teman satu fakultasnya ini. Tak disangka mereka berdua sama- sama menyukai band Linkin Park. Sesuatu hal kebetulan, yang sangat jarang. apalagi Sakura seorang gadis. Biasanya para gadis akan lebih tertarik pada Kpop atau musik- musik klasik.

Neji tentunya tertarik dengan Sakura. Gadis yang berbeda dengan gadis yang lainnya. Gadis yang selalu menunjukan siapa dirinya. Tapi ia merasa Sakura bukan dirinya lagi semenjak bersama Uchiha Sasuke.

Mereka berdua terus membicarakan mengenai lagu- lagu Linkin Park, seperti _What If Down, Burn it down, from the inside_ dan yang lainnya. Sakura sangat menikmati itu. Begitu pula Neji.

.

.

.

Sasuke baru saja menyelesaikan mata kuliah terakhir nya hari ini. Pelajarannya mengenai _Management_ bisnis membuatnya sedikit pusing. Ia butuh hiburan. Atau setidaknya membutuhkan Sakura nya.

Jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat, ia merasakan wajahnya memerah, rasanya kepalanya yang sudah pusing semakin bertambah pusing dan hampir meledak menyaksikan keakraban kekasihnya dengan pemuda yang ia kenal sebagai pangeran fakultas pendidikan.

"Jadi, diantara banyaknya lagu Linkin Park lagu mana yang paling kau sukai Sakura?" Tanya Neji antusias.

"Eumm, Leave Out All The Rest dan NUMB" jawab Sakura riang.

"Hn"

Sakura dan Neji langsung mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada sumber suara. Sasuke berdiri di antara Sakura dan Neji yang tengah mengobrol.

" mm.. hai" ucap Sakura kaku.

Sasuke langsung menyambar tangan Sakura sehingga membuatnya berdiri. Sakura meringis merasakan rasa sakit pada lengannya. Sasuke marah padanya.

"Jauhi kekasih ku" ucapnya datar. Dengan itu Sasuke sambil menyeret Sakura pergi meninggalkan Neji yang heran dengan sikap Sasuke terhadap Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau ini apa-apaan hah Sasuke?"

Sasuke yang pada dasarnya telah kesal semakin kesal pada Sakura. Apalagi sekarang Sakura memanggilnya tanpa sufix _kun_. Sasuke merasakan emosinya semakin menjadi- jadi. Ia rasa Sakura mulai membangkang. Biasanya, Sakura akan mengikuti semua perkataan Sasuke. Tapi akhir- akhir ini entah kenapa Sakura seperti ini.

Aaa~ ia tahu. Sakura pasti seperti ini karena kedekatannya dengan pemuda bermarga Hyuuga itu. Pemuda Hyuuga itu memang seperti nya telah menaruh rasa pada Sakura nya sejak masa sekolah menengah atas dulu. Ya, mereka dulu teman satu sekolah.

"Tidak pantas seorang gadis selingkuh, apalagi selingkuh dari seorang Uchiha. _Cih_ , yang benar saja"

Perkataan Sasuke kali ini sangat membuat perasaan Sakura semakin sakit. Sasuke mencurigainya. Sasuke menuduhnya berselingkuh?

Oh ayolah~ hanya bercengkrama dengan seorang pemuda di tempat terbuka dan tidak terlibat pembicaraan yang intim tidak termasuk selingkuh kan ? Lagipula siapa yang selingkuh dengan Hyuuga Neji?

Sakura hanya mencintai kekasihnya ini. Kekasih yang sangat argoan, congkak, terlalu percaya diri, protektif, pengatur, dan apa lagi?

"Itu tidak benar Sasuke- _kun_ " Sakura, merasakan matanya memanas. Ia menangis. Kenapa Sasuke seprti ini padanya?

"Aku tak selingkuh, percayalah" ucapnya meyakinkan.

Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya, setelah itu ia kembali menarik tangan Sakura memaksanya untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

.

.

.

Semenjak kejadian Sakura yang dituduh selingkuh oleh Sasuke, kini Sasuke semakin protektif. Melarang ini dan itu. Kemanapun Sakura akan pergi tanpa Sasuke, maka Sakura harus memberi tahunya. Sakura rasanya sangat lelah, semakin hari maka semakin lelah baginya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Pesta lagi?" Tanya Sakura dengan wajah lemasnya.

"Hn, persiapkan diri mu. Nanti malam aku akan menjemput mu pukul .17.00 kita akan ke salon dan _butique_ "

 _Kami-sama_ , keluarga Uchiha ini terlalu banyak menghamburkan uang menurut Sakura. Bahkan hari ini adalah pesta perayaan kakak laki-laki Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi yang baru saja lulus dari S2 nya di Universitas _Of Toronto,_ Kanada.

.

.

Sasuke benar. Ia datang tepat pada pukul 17.00. Sakura di bawa menuju salon dan juga _butique_ seperti biasanya oleh Sasuke. Ia terlihat sangat cantik dan terlihat dewasa setiap kali dirias. Ini semua berkat orang- orang yang sudah sangat handal dalam me _makeup_ nya.

Penampilan Sakura juga tak kalah dari wajahnya yang telah dipoles. Gaun yang ia kenakan adalah gaun berwarna _peach_ yang melekat pas di tubuhnya yang menjuntai dengan indah dan _wedges_ dengan warna yang sama dengan gaunnya.

Pesta sangat meriah. Para tamu dari kalangan atas, rekan kerja ayah nya Sasuke yang datang, teman- teman arisan ibunya Sasuke juga teman- teman Uchiha Itachi dan Uchiha Sasuke. Mereka semua terlihat bahagia. Senyum yang selalu terpatri di wajah mereka adalah salah satu buktinya.

Sakura merasakan hatinya sakit, matanya yang memanas, ketika ia melihat seorang wanita berambut merah mendekat pada Sasuke, mengecup pipi pemuda itu dengan senyum merekah. Sasuke di sana terlihat tidak terganggu dengan apa yang telah wanita itu lakukan terhadapnya. Sakura melihat wanita itu sangat anggun, cantik, feminim , sesuai dengan kriteria Sasuke.

Ia merasa kesal. Jadi Sakura pergi perlahan meninggalkan pesta itu. Ia rasa, ia memang tak pantas bersanding dengan Uchiha Sasuke yang berbeda gaya hidupnya, juga pemikiran dan lain halnya yang membuatnya muak.

Ia mendudukan diri nya di kursi belakang rumah dekat taman. Memandang bunga- bunga yang cantik, kemudian Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada langit. Terlihat bulan yang sangat cerah menerangi malam yang gelap ini. Ia lebih menikmati suasana tenang ini di banding suasana di dalam sana.

"Hei, kau meninggalkan pestanya" ucap seorang pemuda yang selama beberapa minggu ini ia hindari.

"Neji? Kau ada di pesta ini?"

"Ya, ayah ku salah satu kolega Uchiha" jawabnya tenang. Neji ikut mendudukan diri di samping Sakura. Sakura sendiri merasa tidak terganggu dengan adanya Neji di sampingnya. Neji adalah orang yang berbeda dengan Sasuke. Neji mampu mengerti dirinya, dan bersikap dewasa.

"Kau tidak menyukai pesta?"

Neji kembali memecah keheningan.

"Hmm, begitulah"

"Sakura" suara _baritone_ itu jelas bukan milik Neji.

Sasuke menghampiri mereka, meraih kerah baju Neji dengan kasar. Menghajarnya dengan penuh emosi yang sejak lama ia tahan.

"Brengsek, sudah ku peringati jauhi kekasih ku!" Teriak Sasuke.

Sakura yang mendapati hal itu segera berusaha memisahkan mereka berdua. Sakura sangat takut akan hal ini.

"Sasuke _kun_ berhenti, aku mohon" pintanya.

Sasuke melepaskan Neji. Ia kemudian meraih tangan Sakura dengan kasar, membawanya pergi meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha melalui jalur lain.

Sasuke membuka mobil lamborgini super sport nya dan memaksa Sakura masuk. Sakura yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu hanya mampu mengikuti kemauan Sasuke nya. Derai air mata tak henti- henti nya mengalir dari kedua bola matanya. _Emerlad_ yang biasanya selalu meneduhkan hati siapapun yang melihatnya kini terlihat penuh dengan kesedihan, siapapun yang melihatnya akan merasakan keputus asaan yang di rasakan pemilik _emerlad_ itu.

Sasuke terus melajukan lamborgini nya dengan kecepatan penuh. Apa- apaan ini, Sakura nya yang sangat ia cintai dan ia jaga justru terlihat dekat dengan si pemuda Hyuuga. Bukan terlihat lagi, tapi memang dekat. Berbagai macam pikiran menghampirinya. Apakah Sakura memang selingkuh ? Apa Sakura memang menghianatinya ?

Jika itu benar, maka ia sangat kecewa. Tidak. Ia sudah sangat kecewa. Ia tak terima Sakura berdekatan dengan siapapun. Sakura hanya miliknya.

Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya di suatu taman entah di mana. Sakura tak mengenali tempat itu.

Sasuke turun dari mobilnya, mentup pintu itu dengan kasarnya.

Sakura yang melihat itupun ikut turun dan melangkah mendekati kekasih yang berdiri membelakanginya, telah bersamanya selama tiga tahun ini.

Punggung itu, rambut hitam mencuat itu sangat ia sukai. Tapi, sikap pemuda yang semakin hari semakin menjadi membuatnya putus asa. Sakura merasa telah jadi begitu mati rasa, ia tak bisa merasakan Sasuke nya yang dulu. Sasuke yang mau menerima nya apa adanya.

"Kau selingkuh Sakura" teriak Sasuke. Ia menjambak rambutnya sembarang. Sakura yang sangat tak percaya dengan perkataan Sasuke sangat kecewa. Sasuke tidak mempercayainya. Maka, kali ini saja... ia ingin jujur pada Sasuke nya. Sudah cukup selama hampir dua tahun ini ia mengalah pada Sasuke dan memendam rasa sakit nya.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang kau harap dariku" Sasuke membalikan badannya. Saat ini mereka saling berhadapan, meski dengan jarak yang lumayan jauh tapi mata Sakura fokus pandangannya pada Sasuke.

"Ikuti mau mu rasanya seperti ditindih beban" Sakura tersenyum miris. Ia menghapus lipstik di bibir nya dengan kasar oleh telapak tangannya. Kemudian menghapus _eyeliner_ pada kedua kelopak matanya sama dengan kasarnya.

Sasuke yang melihat penampilan Sakura saat ini yang sangat kacau berusaha menggapainya dan hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi Sakura segera mengangkat tangannya menampakkan kelima jarinya tanda berhenti, ia memundurkan dirinya satu langkah. Dan membuat Sasuke berhenti.

"Apapun yang ku lakukan selalu salah di mata mu"

Sakura terus menatap _onyx_ Sasuke yang berkilat marah, tapi ia telah menutuskan akan mengatakannya sekarang. Tak akan ada kesempatan lagi.

"Aku sangat lelah Sasuke! Aku menjadi seperti ini" rancaunya "Yang ingin ku lakukan hanyalah menjadi diri sendiri dan TIDAK SAMA DENGAN MU!"

"Tak tau kah kau telah mengekangku, mendekap ku terlalu erat, seolah kau takut hilang kendali akan diri ku" Sakura terus memuntahkan keluh kesahnya.

"Aku benci Sasuke. AKU BENCI!" Teriak nya frustasi "Karena apapun yang kau pikirkan tentangku... TAK PERNAH TERBUKTI!"

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya erat- erat. Bahkan terlihat tangannya yang semakin memutih menandakan ia mengeratkannya lebih dari yang biasanya. Ia tak menyangka Sakura akan seperti ini.

"Tiap detik yang ku sia- sia kan tak sanggup lagi ku tahan"

Sakura mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar, wajah yang tadi terlihat sangat cantik sekarang terlihat berantakan.

"Aku tahu, pada akhirnya aku akan gagal"

Ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Sasuke, memeluknya. Sakura dapat merasakan Sasuke yang menegang. Dan ia tersenyum pilu.

"Namun aku tahu, engkau juga sama seperti ku" ia menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam "hanya seseorang yang kecewa"

CTARRR...

Bagai disamabar petir, Sasuke merasakan semuanya. Rasa cinta dan sayang Sakura padanya. Perasaan nya dulu sangat tulus pada Sakura. Tapi setelah hubungan mereka menginjak satu tahun ia menjadi berubah dan terlalu menuntut Sakura sesuai dengan keinginannya. Ia sadar betul sekarang.

"Mari kita akhiri saja Sasuke _kun_ " ucapnya sambil melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Sasuke.

Memasang senyum indahnya, yang tertutup gelapnya malam dan riasan wajah yang telah berantakan. Sakura berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi Sasuke. Ia tak tahu kemana arah tujuannya sekarang. Karena ia tak tahu di daerah mana ia herada saat ini.

Rasa pusing yang semakin menjadi membuat nya menghentikan langkahnya. Sesak di dadanya serasa tak terbendung. Detik berikutnya ia hanya merasakan dunia berputar, bagaikan pusaran hitam yang tak terlihat. Rasa sakit pada dada nya semakin menjadi. Nafasnya semakin memburu, ia sulit bernafas.

.

.

Sasuke yang mendengar semua keluh kesah Sakura sangat terpukul. Apa yang salah selama ini ? Ia mencoba memikir kan nya kembali. Berfikir dan berfikir. Ia berharap semua yang ia alami malam ini hanyalah ilusi.

Sasuke yang baru sadar dari pergulatan batinnya terkesiap melihat Sakura nya yang jatuh dan terlihat kesulitan bernafas. Ia segera mengampiri Sakura.

"Sakura, apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya khawatir. Sungguh ia sangat khawatir. Sakura, gadis yang sangat ia cintai ada apa dengannya.

Ia segera membawa Sakura ke dalam mobilnya dan mencari rumah sakit terdekat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi bagaimana keadaanya dokter?" Tanya Sasuke dengan wajah tegangnya. Demi apapun, Sasuke saat ini tidak dapat tenang dan menyembunyikan ekspresi khawatirnya dengan memasang wajah datarnya.

"Ia baik- baik saja Uchiha- _san_ , Sakura- _san_ mengalami kesulitan bernafas akibat dari stress yang ia dapat. Sebaiknya Sakura _-san_ tidak boleh terlalu memikirkan sesuatu hal secara berlebih"

Setelah mengatakan itu dokter itupun pamit.

Sakura telah sadar. Hanya saja nafasnya masih dibantu oleh alat bantu.

Sasuke mendudukan dirinya di samping Sakura. Ia menunduk. Memegang tangan Sakura yang sangat lembut dan lemas disaat yang bersamaan. Sangat rapuh.

Sasuke berpikir apakah ia yang menjadi penyebab Sakura seperti ini? Ya ia akui ini semua adalah ulahnya. Semuanya berawal dari sikapnya yang egois.

Ia bisa menerima Sakura sejak awal ia merasakan perasaan yang tak biasa pada dirinya. Ia menerima Sakura apa adanya. Sakura yang sedikit tomboy, Sakura yang slengean, Sakura yang jauh dari kata feminim tapi manja.

Ia berusaha mengatur, mengekang Sakura. Menuntut Sakura mengikuti semua keinginannya.

Memaksa Sakura merubah semua penampilannya menjadi sefeminim mungkin. Pertama kali ia mengatur Sakura karena ia yang iri pada sahabatnya Shimura Sai yang menggandeng seorang gadis cantik bak beribie yang menurutnya biasa saja. Hanya saja ia melihat penampilan nya yang sangat anggun dan feminim membuat keinginan dalam hati kecilnya keluar.

Ia berpikir Sakura akan lebih cantik dari siapapun jika berdandan layaknya seorang gadis. _Bingo_. Tebakannya terbukti ketika gadisnya mengikuti kemauannya. Dan ia sangat suka akan hal itu. Jadi, ia terus menerus menuntut Sakura mengikuti semua keinginannya.

Dan sekarang ia merasa bersalah. Sakura yang ia cintai tidak bahagia dengan tuntutannya selama ini. Bagaimana bisa ia sangat tidak peka dengan perasaan gadisnya ini. Ia mengatakan sayang, cinta, tapi tak mampu menebak hal ini. Ia merutuki kebodohannya ini.

Sentuhan halus pada wajahnya mengembalikannya dari renungannya.

Ia melihat Sakura yang tersenyum tipis dibalik alat bantu nafas itu. Mengusap wajah Sasuke dengan penuh kelembutan.

Sasuke memegangnya dan mencium tangan itu dengan pelan. Ia dapat merasakan air mata nya jatuh. Pertahanannya runtuh. Ia sangat merasa bersalah.

Sakura membuka alat itu "Sasuke- _kun_ kau tidak boleh menangis" ucapnya pelan sekali.

"Maaf" ucapnya "jangan tinggalkan aku"

Sakura tersenyum lemah "kau egois"

Sasuke menatap Sakura memandang gadisnya yang terlihat sangat lemah.

"Wanita itu mencium pipi mu" ucap Sakura murung. Padahal beberapa jam yang lalu gadis nya ini terlihat sangat kuat dan berani padanya.

"Wanita itu bukan siapa- siapa. Dia adalah kekasih nya Itachi, _nii-chan_ ku. Dan ia selalu seprti itu padaku, memperlakukan ku seprti anak kecil" jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Aku tidak akan menuntut mu lagi" ia mengusap wajah Sakura dengan hati- hati "Aku janji, aku akan berubah"

Sakura tersenyum lebar "kalau begitu.. Berusaha lah Sasuke- _kun_ "

Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Sakura dan membuat nya duduk. Setelah itu ia memeluknya dengan pelukan yang syarat akan penyesalan dan Sakura yang tersenyum simpul dalam dekapan Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

 **FINAL**

 **A/N :**

 **Hyaaaa~ si dhe-chan datang lagi dengan fic abal- abalnya dan ide pasarannya wakakakakakk XD fic ini terinspirasi banget dari lagu Linkin Park - NUMB gilaaaa suka bangettt #jingkrak- jingkrak**

 **Ini buat ficnya dadakan, buat ngilangin stress yang dhe-chan alami saat ini, pagi ngampus sampe jam 11 , udah gitu langsung latihan nari aampe jam 14, futsal dulu ngewakilin futsal cewek sampe jam 17 , ngerjain tugass yang seabreg dan selesai, pas lagi tiduran sambil dengerin lagunya LP - NUMB ini langsung dehh nulis fic . Jadi kalo ceritanya rada aneh dan ga nyambung, kurang feel atau kurang apapun itu harap maklum yaa hahaha XD .udahan dulu curhatnya, nanti lagi dahhh #kaborrrr**

 **Ehh ehh balik lagi, read and review nya dhe-chan tunggu lohh .. arigatougozaimashu ^^ #kaborrr lagu #gajelas abaikan**


End file.
